


Hi, my name is Lance.

by MusicalWheaten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in over a day. A friend convinced me to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, my name is Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Steaming from the idea I had about Phil Coulson making Lance go to AA.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in over a day. A friend convinced me to come.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in three days. I've slipped up since the last meeting. But do you have any idea what it's like to see your ex wife every day?

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in ten days. I almost slipped up again the other day. I don't know what stopped me. I stopped myself but why?

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I am thirty days sober. This is the longest I've been without a drink since I was sixteen.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in over two months. My friends have noticed I've turned down beer in favor of water.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I'm sorry I missed the last two meetings. I fell off hard. My ex wife found me. I was passed out on the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about our divorce. I couldn't stop thinking about how happy we were. I just wanted it to stop, and I made it stop the only way I knew how.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober for twenty days. I think I started drinking to hide when I got back from my first tour.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober for twenty seven days. There was about a week between S.A.S. selection finishing and training. I don't remember a single thing about that week. I spent it drinking.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in over a month. My friends have been watching me closely again. They know now about me coming to these meetings. I guess they're just as scared as me. Afraid I'll mess up against

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in three months. My ex? The one who found me on the bathroom floor months ago. Things are good between us again. They're different. Maybe things will work between us. Maybe they won't. But if they don't I will not turn to alcohol to hide my pain.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm an alcoholic. I haven’t had a drink in six months. I almost had one last night. Hell I almost had more than one. I got news that one of my military buddies committed suicide. I had the beer bottle in my hand. Some take their lives, and I try to drown my sorrows. My ex? The one I’m back together with. She was the first thing to enter my mind when I opened the bottle. I couldn’t let her find me like that again. I wanted to drink so badly, but I couldn’t do that to her again.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm a recovering alcoholic. I have been sober for nearly a year. I don't know who's more proud of me the missus or the friend who made me come to that first meeting.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm a recovering alcoholic. I have been sober for nearly a year and a half. Did you miss me? The missus and I got remarried. She's my wife again. It's amazing to wake up and get to call her my wife again. 

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm a recovering alcoholic. I’ve been clean for two years. I got the greatest news today. I’m going to be a dad. I’m going to stay clean for this little one. I have an extra reason now. Not just my wife and my friends. I’m going to have a kid thats going to look up to me.

Hi my name is Lance, and I'm a recovering alcoholic. I haven’t had a drink in three years. I’ve got a wonderful wife who loves me, a beautiful baby girl, a great friend who made me come in the first place, and a job I wouldn’t trade for anything. I think for the first time in years, I’m happy enough to not need a drink.


End file.
